Tire manufacturers have progressed to more complicated designs due to an advance in technology as well as a highly competitive industrial environment. In particular, tire designers seek to use multiple rubber compounds in a tire in order to meet customer demands. Using multiple rubber compounds per tire can result in a huge number of compounds needed to be on hand for the various tire lines of the manufacturer. For cost and efficiency reasons, tire manufacturers seek to limit the number of compounds available due to the extensive costs associated with each compound. Each compound typically requires the use of a Banbury mixer, which involves expensive capital expenditures. Furthermore, Banbury mixers have difficulty mixing up tough or stiff rubber compounds. The compounds generated from the Banbury mixers are typically shipped to the tire building plants, thus requiring additional costs for transportation. The shelf life of the compounds is not finite, and if not used within a certain time period, is scrapped.
Thus an improved method and apparatus is desired which substantially reduces the need for the use of Banbury mixers while providing an apparatus and methodology to provide custom mixing at the tire building machine by blending of two or more compounds together, and controlling the ratio of the compounds and other additives. Both non-productive compounds and productive compounds could be blended together. It is further desired to have a system at the tire building machine which provides for the ability to manufacture customizable compounds with accelerators. Yet an additional problem to be solved is to generate the compounds continuously at the tire building machine.
One component of interest is the tire apex. The tire apex is of interest because an optimal design can lower tire rolling resistance. The tire apex is subject to varying levels of stress and strain depending upon the use. Selection of apex materials is often a compromise due to the nature of the stress-strain loading being location specific. In order to optimize the apex design, the optimal material needs to be selected. Thus an improved apex design is desired which improves rolling resistance.